


Any Night You Want

by RembrandtsWife



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Stucky - Freeform, To the end of the line, Vignette, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/pseuds/RembrandtsWife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's quiet at night in the royal palace of Wakanda. Steve and Bucky have a moment to themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Night You Want

“It’s so quiet here.”

Bucky was looking out the window as the sun set over the mountains. Between the palace and the mountains stretched a dense forest, green turning grey turning black as the light withdrew, that looked as if it had never been entered by a human being. No doubt that wasn’t true; Steve had already noticed that the Wakandans had developed their superb technologies without creating the waste and devastation most countries did. They fished, mined, farmed, raised livestock, and kept pristine wilderness areas. They also harvested their forest for rare plants that were the basis for highly advanced drugs, one or more of which might help Bucky recover.

“Are you still sure you wanna do this?”

Bucky turned and gave Steve a tight smile. “You wish I wouldn’t.”

Sighing, Steve came into Bucky’s room and sat down on the bed. “I wish. But you gotta do what’s right for you. I just–I’m gonna miss you, Buck.”

Steve’s voice broke. He ducked his head, not wanting Bucky to see his face. Bucky, however, sat down next to him–awkwardly, compensating for the weight of the robot arm that was now missing. The Wakandan surgeons had removed the ruined metal and covered the remaining flesh and bone with a protective cap.

“Steve.” Bucky’s hand, warm and solid flesh, pressed down on Steve’s thigh. “I don’t know if I’ll miss you. I’m still remembering who I was, and who you were, and what we meant to each other. I was still trying to put the pieces together when Zemo–” He made a cutting gesture in the air. “But I want to be the guy you remember. I think I can be, if we can get out the, the landmines they left in my brain. I think I can trust these Wakandans to do that for me without–hurting me.”

Bucky’s voice broke a little, too. Steve blinked back the tears that welled up, then shook his head and let them go. It wasn’t like Buck had never seen him cry.

“When my mother died,” Steve said slowly, “you said I didn’t have to make it on my own. That you’d be with me to the end of the line. And when I said that back to you, on the helicarrier, you started to remember.” He raised his head and looked at Bucky. “You don’t have to make it on your own any more, Bucky. If you need me, when you need me, I’ll be there. ‘Cos I need you. I need you in my life.”

Bucky nodded, meeting Steve’s direct gaze with his own. His hand found its way to grip Steve’s shoulder, the way Steve had gripped his–he knew it wasn’t the first time–but he wasn’t certain– He looked down, where his knee and Steve’s were touching, their legs side by side, looked up to search Steve’s face again, and licked his lips before pressing them gently to Steve’s.

Steve didn’t pull away. His eyes were open, his lips still parted when Bucky backed off. Bucky tried for a smile. “Did I remember that right?”

Steve licked his lips. “Yeah. I wanted–I guess you wanted–sometimes, during the war, but not before it–oh, hell,” and he leaned in to kiss Bucky again.

Bucky let his hand slide round to the back of Steve’s neck, let his fingers slide into thick damp hair. He didn’t flinch when Steve’s hands came up to cup his face, light and careful.

Steve brushed Bucky’s hair back from his eyes, stroked just his fingertips over Buck’s stubble, and gently stroked Bucky’s mouth with his own. He’d wanted to do this for so long. They’d both gotten hurt so much. The absence of Bucky’s arm ached, even as the warm strong fingers caressing the back of his neck unwound knots of tension all over his body. Tentatively, Steve flicked his tongue over Bucky’s upper lip; Bucky accepted it, opened his mouth, took a deep breath and pressed closer.

They kissed for long minutes as the room grew darker, tongues growing bolder, teeth nipping, breath becoming moans. One small lamp in a corner came on automatically, casting a soft reddish glow.

Bucky finally drew away, just far enough to tip his forehead against Steve’s. “Sleep with me tonight? Just–sleep. I can’t–”

“No, Buck, it’s fine. Yeah. I’ll sleep here. Any night you want.” Steve dropped his head onto Bucky’s shoulder and silently let the tears go.

**Author's Note:**

> I am [rembrandtswife](http://rembrandtswife.tumblr.com) on Tumblr, and I like birds.


End file.
